


We're Going to Hell but at Least it'll be Fun

by Thiocyanate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute, Dick riding, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender Neutral, Love, Lube, Mentions of Murder, Non specific gender, Other, Protectiveness, Pyramid Head - Freeform, Pyramid head canonically had a juicy ass, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Telepathy, gender neutral sex, mentions of ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: So I am DEFINITELY going to Hell for this. But I have no regrets. At all.I'm part of an FB group full of different flavours of monster-fuckers and this is for them. See you guys in Hell. :)
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	We're Going to Hell but at Least it'll be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> See yall in Hell. I hope there's weed.
> 
> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09

You overheard the telltale scraping of a large machete on bricks. A shot of excitement coursed through your veins. You had waited so long to see him again.

“Hello, my love” you said as he came into view. He wore only his signature white wrap around his waist, which looked to have fresh blood on it. 

“A job?” you asked with a grin. You knew it had been awhile and that he grew restless waiting. 

_You could call it that_ he said to you telepathically.

The two of you were connected with telepathy, it was very useful considering his head was a large black pyramid with no mouth, eyes nor a nose. Somehow, he had no trouble seeing whatsoever. Apparently he could see, he just didn’t have eyes, which made no sense but neither does having a pyramid for a head. You were overthinking it.

_I have to leave again soon, but I couldn’t leave without seeing you again first_

“Aren’t you sweet” you giggled “and people call you a monster”

It’s true, he was an “urban legend” amongst teens and adults alike. A “mercenary” that could be sent to cause harm to a victim if you recited a curse. Depending on severity, one would find themselves branded with a black scar in the shape of a triangle, as a reminder that he was keeping an eye on you, or they would be held down and a large triangle would be carved into their backs, or he would cut your stomach open and take your innards out one at a time for a slow, agonizing death. 

Or he would torment you if he decided that you deserved it. He would read through your memories and decide which of you was more deserving of punishment.

Every once in a while a teen would show a mark of a triangle on their arm that they drew to scare kids but otherwise it was just a superstition, or so you had thought. Until one night when you were home alone and heard the sound that you now knew so well. That night it had filled you with dread, now it fills you with joy. Originally you had thought it was your (now ex) boyfriend, Jared, playing a prank on you, so you ran over and kissed the tip of the pyramid. 

It turned out that Jared wasn’t behind the pyramid. In fact it was Jared who called upon him. You remember finally figuring it out after you managed to receive your first telepathic message. You remember (cleverly) replying with “I guess you can call me block head”.

The entity did not harm you, or even mean for you to see him, but he froze when he saw you. He couldn’t understand why anyone would desire to harm such a lovely person. In Jared’s memories, he saw how you helped others and were kind to everyone and everything around you. Meanwhile, Jared was not. He called you names and tried to pressure you into doing sexual activities when you didn’t want it. He got gutted and strangled with his own intestines.

_What do you feel up to?_

“I want you to put your ass on a plate and serve it to me” you laughed

_You’re insatiable_

“Says you!”

He leaned his machete against the wall and unwrapped the cloth around his waist, bearing everything to you.

Even while soft he was big. Looking at it now, you wondered how it all fits into you.

“Hands and knees, dear”

He didn’t need to be told twice. This was a quick romp and you wanted to focus on him. This otherworldly entity was blessed with the plumpest, juiciest, most mouthwatering butt you had ever laid eyes on. Naturally, you buried your face in it. 

He couldn’t make noises, but he squirmed and egged you on via telepathy. 

_Yes, I’m getting hard. Oh don’t stop. Please._

You knew he’d be undone quickly, and you would too as he had been away for a while, leaving both of you without each other's bodies for that time. You were both quite pent up. 

You lapped at it like a parched dog, making all sorts of lewd sucking noises in the process. Using your hands, you spread his cheeks and prodded at his entrance. 

“Let me grab the lube in my drawer” you told him. You grabbed the bottle and hopped back up behind him in less than a minute. Coating your fingers liberally, you inserted one inside. You tossed the bottle beside you in case you needed it again.

_More._

Two fingers, thrusting in and out. Curling them upwards you found his prostate. You began to thrust your finger on that angle so that they hit it every time. 

_Stop now._

You retracted your fingers immediately, and as soon as you did, he turned around, picked you up and put you on his dick. Just like that you were riding him. It didn’t hurt as he had somehow taken the bottle of lube and slicked himself up before plopping you down, which you were thankful for. 

Placing his hands on your hips was his silent plea for you to start moving. As you bounced with all your might, his grip on your hips grew tighter and tighter to the point where you would have bruises the next day.

You noted how his abominable muscles tensed and twitched beneath you. It truly was the most beautiful sight (other than his dummy thicc ass)  
“Ow!” you groaned, stopping “sorry my leg cramped”

_Alright, lay on your back_

You wasted no time getting onto your back. To your surprise, he didn’t just immediately enter, instead, he picked you up under your arms and pushed you back towards the wall. 

_I’m going to make sure that your legs have more than just a cramp. You won’t walk straight for a week when I’m done._

You shuddered at his words. You knew precisely how this was going to play out, he was going to use his inhumane strength and the mattress wouldn’t be there to absorb some of the impact.

He thrust in hard and you were thrown against the wall. It was such an intense feeling, you were putty in the hands of this dangerous entity and you loved that. 

The sound of slapping skin and your heavy breathing echoed through the room. It probably echoed through your entire apartment. 

You feel so good and look so beautiful “God I love you babe, keep going!” you moaned as you tilted your head back and closed your eyes.

_I’m close_

“Me too, don’t stop!”

_My legs don’t cramp_

“S-shut u-up” you groaned, gritting your teeth as you tried to get a coherent thought out into words. 

He was going steadily at a brutal pace, and you silently praised his inhuman strength. Being into monsters does have its perks.

_Fuck! I-_

The thought cut off as he finished deep inside of you, the feeling of him finishing inside of you and his final forceful thrusts had you right behind him.

“Oh!” you let out a long, unashamed moan and collapsed into his arms. 

“Yeah I’m sore alright” you said between shaky pants. 

_I’ve got you, just relax, my love._

He carried you over to your bed and placed you down gently. Using his waist wrap...thing, he wiped the mess up.

“Aren’t you going to wear that?” you asked sleepily

_There’s already blood on it, what’s one more bodily fluid?_

You just laughed lightly as you fell asleep in his arms. You knew he’d be gone by sunrise, as his existence is a secret. He rubbed your back for a while before rising and squeezing your hand one last time.

_It’s okay, love, sleep now. We’ll meet again. I love you_


End file.
